The goal of this program, which is in its 40th year, is to train postdoctoral fellows to perform basic science research in neural science in the areas of neural development, learning and memory, and disease processes relevant to psychiatry. The neurobiological bases of these processes will be studied, emphasizing mechanisms of synaptic specification, control of gene expression, synaptic plasticity, functional architecture of neural circuits, and neuronal neogenesis. A multidisciplinary approach is followed that in many cases can be extended towards an analysis of these areas at the molecular level. Training will be offered in a variety of disciplines, including cell and molecular biophysics, cell biology, human and animal behavior, electrophysiology, molecular biology, neurochemistry, pharmacology, theoretical neuroscience, and brain imaging. Each fellow will become familiar with a variety of neurobiological techniques in order to instill a problem-oriented approach to science. They will be encouraged to work on problems that are both of fundamental importance to basic neural science, but also have the long-term potential to contribute to the prevention and treatment of psychiatric diseases. Various didactic offerings that deal with issues in translational research include a weekly seminar series in neuroscience, a seminar course in the neurobiology of brain diseases, and a workshop in translational neuroscience. The training faculty are all members of the Center for Neurobiology and/or the Department of Psychiatry of Columbia University. The training program is built primarily around the research and training activities and the facilities of these two units, and of 7 additional basic science and clinical departments of the medical school. The program will be broadly advertised at the national level, and a vigorous effort will be made to recruit women and members of under-represented minorities. Funds are requested for 3 post-doctoral trainees per year at level 0 and one at level 1, and training will typically last 3-4 years.